1. Field of the Invention
This invention is related to a human powered vehicle and more specifically to a bicycle pedaled by a rider in a substantially horizontal position.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventional bicycles are powered by the rider sitting above a crank. Bicycles have been proposed having rectilinear pedal movement in the place of a crank, but have not been seen in the marketplace. Several recumbent bicycles have the rider sitting upright with the feet forward for pedaling a crank.
There are several advantages to having a bicycle wherein the rider lies prone including reduced wind resistance, comfort, the negation of gravity which allows blood to easily flow from the heart to the legs and brain, an unrestricted diaphragm which allows full breaths, increased safety due to the short distance the rider falls in an accident and the close proximity of the eyes to the riding terrain which provides a heightened sensation of speed and a fun ride. There are several advantages for the use of rectilinear motion of pedals: the stroke length can be easily varied, the stroke can be dependent or independent and the stroke can power in both directions or forward only or backward only.
Heretofore, no one has created a bicycle taking advantage of these principles
Therefore there has been a need for a bicycle allowing the rider to lie horizontally, face down and providing for rectilinear movement of the pedals.